


Logan Minus

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [2]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Tension, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Laura has had a hard young life, suffering as much as Logan in the facility she was created & tortured to become X-23. This has left her emotionally distant, easy to anger, violent, borderline primal in most regards. This makes for a perfect arch to overcome. Logan is the same way never quite feeling like himself when he's not covered in a mixture of sweat & blood (a bit of his own & mostly of his enemies), though after over 100 years of living the violence & deaths have taken a toll & even though he's a drunken, miserable, down & out asshole, there's something animal deep inside of him that howls to be realesed & if he can keep young Laura from going down his path, he'd like to make sure she doesn't go down it but he may be too far gone to reach her. However Laura can sense the bond between them and she may be able to connect to someone so similar to herself in ways he's not expecting. The story follows pretty close to the movie, with these extra scenes fitting in after the edited cut-to-blacks. There isn't much talking in part one but there is more in part two.





	1. Primal Urges

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those people who think that Logan was one of the best movies of 2017 & the best X-Men movie. And one of the best things about it was the dynamic with Logan & Laura (in part to the writing but mostly due to Hugh Jackman & Dafne Keen's performances). I hope contrary to what's been said, Hugh Jackman might return for more Wolverine even if just as brief second long cameos. I honestly can't see him as anyone else unless they play him as an early 20's guy or something. I also hope we get more of Dafne Keen as Laura Kinney & in the future growinf into the role of X-23 that becomes the new "Wolverine". Either way I loved how the two of the characters worked off of each other, Logan needing Laura as much as the reverse, maybe him needing her even more after everything he's been through in his long life. So I wanted to add a bit of shameless smut to the story for fun. I also want to say this started out as a simple one-shot but I wanted to have two scenes so I split it into two parts from two scenes in the movie.

The aggresive and seemingly unstoppable X-24 has finally gone down or at least it seems that way. Blown apart by a shotgun, hit by a truck, everything but hit with the kitchen sink. Everyone is down laying in pools of their own blood. As usual, Logan is the only on still standing. Riddled in bullet holes, blood covering his skin and staining his clothes. The kind & friendly farm family that opened their home to the three of them are all dead. And Charles. Now he was alone. Truely alone. There was no one left in his life. Decades ago this is something he would have wanted, it was what he wished & at times he even had. But every now & then he wouldn't have that luxary, instead he would have another kind, friends, Charles, Kirk, Jean, (storm), Marie... hell, even Scott. He'd have called them all family had he not been so stubborn, tortured in his youth. But he can hear something in the distance. It grows louder & clearer in time. But it's not moving, he's simply coming back into his own body, out of a dream like state after realizing wher he is. It's Laura, screaming her head off. Growing like a little wild animal that's been caught and for the first time is at the mercy of another. It's a feeling he's lost count of the times he's felt it in his life. He looks down to his blood soaked hands. His clwas are out, drenched in blood as usual, staring at his as a constant reminder of the side of he he'll never escape. And after tonight, he's notsure if he wants to knowing what his future will likey hold.

Logan starts walking towards her blind. His feet practically float towards her. He's numb, body, mind, soul. But he knows it's what Charles would have wanted. He would want him to bring Laura where she needed to go. And he was never one to break a promise. Even if thinking about it only brought up the reminder that his last & closest friend, mentor, and father-figure was gone. Logan ghosted his way to Laura. When he reaches her still locked in the metal body cuff he scoops her up off of the ground and walks away

The next few minutes are a blur that pass by in an instant. He hardly remember even getting into the truck or putting Laura in with him, plowing through the fields. His hands are clenchined to the leather wheel. Laura is screaming & thrashing in the passenger seat trying to get free of her restraints. His temper is boiling over as fresh events from a short while ago circle in his head. He lifts his hand and extends his claws. Laura stops moving after he cuts the metal rods binding her. She immediately starts to calm down afterwards. And again he's at a lose of temporal awareness as they're in a forest. There's not a soul around for miles. Logan looks around, it's quite, peaceful. Next to him Laura is staring at him with a intent that he could swear may signal she would attack & kill him if she got the chance but she doesn't she only watches him in distress.

"What the fuck are you staring at? Huh?" Huh?!"

Laura doesn't respond. She can see that he's actually on the brink of sheding tears , though his younger self would complain that he had something in his eye. Especially if someone like Jean or Marie were around. He knew the latter saw him as Superman, impervious & he liked that, knowing how trully broken he felt deep down. It's the way Laura is staring at him now. The curiousity in seeing the legend, the "Wolverine" she had read in the comics wasn't Superman, not some indestructable monster of rage. But a man, human. And never so human that he would allow something like a death to effect him especially when knowing Charles was old, he would have been dead soon. He could have gone any day. Why was he so eeffected by it. But deep down the animal part of her had empathy for the larger than life beast she saw before her. She could feel his pain. She may not have fully understood it or even knew the gravity of having someone die, someone as close as they had become. But she knew he was hurting. The healing factor they shared couldn't heal this. But there was something she knew could. Her "mother" tried it with her before when she felt bad. Though she didn't get it she thought it might help.

Laura lifted herself up in the seat. Logan eyed her from out of the corner of his eye but didn't care at the moment. She leaned over and moved closer to him on her knees. By the time he noticed what she was doing they were face to face staring into each others eyes. Laura leaned in closer until her cheek brushed past his scruffy beard. Logan waited speachless as thie little girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She was so small compared to him, she couldn't get her arms around him fully but he knew what a hug was. And he thought, this girl has had a shit life, she doesn't know me, I don't know her, we don't know or like one another but here she is trying to cheer him up for some reason. He sees something, maybe what Charles saw all along in her & in him. That there was more than just anger & vilence in them. They could be like animals but like the animals they attributed they could feel empathy for others & against their own selfish ways could do for others. Then the tears started to fall down his face. He wouldn't make a sound, neither would she. For the first few second they stayed together with their eyes open still a bit unsure of it but eventually they closed their eyes & fully embraced one another. Logan squeezed her small frame with his large arms but could swear she was squeezing him even harder. In a sigh her muttered out a small phrase he wasn't sure if she would even hear it.

"...Thank you Laura."

Laura nestled her head up against his and he felt her actually get comfortable. The fighting was done but he found his heart racing faster now than when he would slash through some assholes throat. He was actually feeling something that meant more than an adrenaline rush or a brutal revenge kill and it kind of scared him. They held onto one another for almost a minute, theyr hearts beating with a tender rhythm as they would match perfectly with each beat. Logan then felt something else. He often did after the rage began to quell & he had unleashed all of his animal rage. It was his animal lust. He felt his dick bulging at his pants. Normally after fighting he could go to a prostitute, they loved watching him in the cages & would love him even more after her had riled himself up for them. Or he could find himself some random girl off the street. But that was a long time ago. So many were dead and he stopped fighting but he was still getting a hard on after all this time. He started to wonder if Laura would notice, he didn't want to make a big deal about it but he didn't want her to discover what was happening. If he were alone he might rub one or two out then & there but she was litterally pressed up against him. Just then she shifted, he could feel one of her legs sliding over one of his. Her leg had brushed up against his hard dick and he couldn't help as it witched from the pressure.

"Laura..."

Laura lifts a single fingle to his mouth to silence him. She leans back just a little to lock eyes with him. He wants to say something but as he stares into those big brown eyes he can't help but be swept up in the moment. She's feeling it too & after she takes her finger from his lips to placing her palm on his lap. It slides overthe fabric of his pants, caressing his dick. Laura never takes her eyes off of him, nor he her. Even on the outside of his pants her hand feels good, as does her breath on his neck. Laura leans in again & lets out a deep breath through her nostrils. He feels he'll burst out of his pants at that minute. Then Laura kisses him. Logan is surprises to see her as aggressive as she is but more so this new type of aggression, sensual, primal. Laura's hand moves again, this time from the bulge in his pants to his zipper. Once she's unfastened his belt, unzips his pants & opened his boxers with one hand she takes his huge cock out. It's covered in thick veins, throbbing in her tiny hand but she undetered, unfazed by the monster cock before her. She grips it tigh as she starts to stroke it, rubbing the foreskin as far as she can in one direction before reversing her motion.

Logan drops his head in the seatwith Laura taking care of him. For a second he raises his head back to stop her. He feels he has to but he can't. She changes his mind with her lips parting on the head of his dick. He shudders as her soft lips press up against the turgid sensitivity atop the agitated shaft. Her lips wrap around his dick and she lowers her head pushing more of it into her tiny mouth. He lets out a moan that he didn't mean to but the tingle of her tongue over the skin is too much. And it is her tongue that stretches out of her mouth to lick around the sides of him while he dives deeper towatds the back of her throat. One of logan's hands finds it's way to the top of her head, guiding her across the road of pleasure but much to his surprise she hardly needs it. She's a born natural. Knowing how to pleasure him in a way a seasoned pro could only know but she wasn't, simply gifted. Bobbing her head on his rock hard member Laura also continued to stroke the lower half of his dick with one of her hands, then both of them.

"...Oh god this feels so fucking good."

While she's sucking & jerking him off her hot saliva trickles down to the end of his cock. It drips over his balls & into his clothes. Laura picks up on & before he knows it she's trying to wrestle his pants from around his waist. He stops her. It's the first time she's been able ti since she initiated it. Though he doesn't stop her from continuing, he can't, he wants it to happen, even if it's wrong, even if it's not, he wants to feel more, more of her, & he knows she wants the same. They both start to take off their clothes. Logan's scared & bruised body only recentky having healed from the farm, massive, muscular, even at his advanced age any girl would be lucky and eager to have him pounding them and here he is about to fuck her. Strangely enough though he thinks to himself it had to be her. Laura's body however is the complete opposite os his. Slender, meek, she's extremely well toned for her age. When she tosses her jacket behind her to the seat & loses her shirt over the back of the seat he can see the six-pack shadow casted on her abdomen unedr the dimly lit interior of the truck. Specks & smears of blood conjoined with beads of eager sweat cover her body. She's radiating heat, lust, fire. As is he. There's no going back.

"Laura..."

Like before she interrupts him but this time with a passionate kiss. She's making out with him and he returns her advances. Laura lifts her hands to the top of his head as she pulls at his salt & pepper mane. Their tongue lash out swapping pit & locations in the other's mouth, Laura's barely filling his while there's practically any room left in her with his. Logan slides one hand acros the arch in Laura's back. It's either blood or sweat but his palm glides over her olive skin towards her petite ass. Her jenes are still on for now but her top half is naked, a fact that he'll enjoy. His other hand moves its way from Laura's neck to her collarbone then to her flat chest. She doesn't have any breasts but her nipples are rock hard. It didn't matter, Logan was an ass man, always. He found his way past her ripped body to her belly button. Even down there he could still feel her heart pounding in her chest just beneath the skin.

A couple seconds later he had undone her pants button and zipper as she had undone his. The jeans are pulled down with enough force that the fabric began to rip. Laura would stand up allowing him to pull them the rest of the way before chucking them onto the dashboard. While she was up with her, neck, & and torso cocked over to avoid forcing herself through the roof of the truck her leg spread wide open & stained faint pink panties were in his face. One thing that hadn't left him was his sense of smell, it was as strong now as it was when he used to live with the others at the X Mansion. And he could smell the sweat stained panties. Smell her sweet fluids secreeting from that special place he would bury his cock into, welcoming him with open arms. It tortured him like a drug. It was like his catnip.

He couldn't help himself and he pushed his face into her crotch. His tongue rubbed the already damp cloth & it only made it worse.He wants to rip them off her and he does. The panties tear into two shreds that go to seperate ways in the truck. That's what she wanted him to do. He's starting to act primarily on instinct as she always has. That's also when he buries his bushy face into her supple mound. With his tonue licking every bit of sweat & juice from her pussy Laura lets out a deep moan. In a clearly unintentional reaction Laura lets her claws out & she slashes four long gashes in the metal roof of the truck. Logan doesn't notice it. Laura retracts them & grabs Logan by his hair, pulling and tearing strands out of it. She moves closer, forces him to lick her harder, anything to make this feeling more intense. The sensation brings Laura to start bucking and thrusting her tight cunt over Logan's mouth. The bristtles of his beard tickle the inner curves of her thighs and she loves it. Her speed picks up. One of her hangs goes to the roof of the truck again in a balled up fist. Her claws extend out as well tearing two holes amongst the other damage she has caused. She screams out as she's reaching the peak of arousal. Logan wants her to, he places his hands on her tight ass. It's firm, almost impossible for him to slip a finger bewteen or pull apart, her violent motions also hinder him but he doesn't fight her, he only pushes her more into him. Then there's a shiver that runs up her body like a bolt of lightning followed by Laura letting out a moaning whimper. If he could see her face he might think she looked sad or hurt but it was far from it. This feeling overpowered her entirely & she could not fight back. Her overpowering might despite her size began to waver. She twitched & convulsed as she had her orgasm. The feeling of her shaking on his tongue, against his face was otherworldly. She let out a final cry as she came so hard and then began to wilt to his lap in ecstacy. He was left with his beard soaking wet and his dick still rock hard pressed cozily against her pulsating stomach. Her cum leaked over him. He could feel it dripping on his balls. His penis was ready to explode at this point.

But Laura wasn't done by a long shot. She recovers quickly hoping back to life in his lap. They share a brief but intense moment of making out. It's amazing if a bit alarming to him at how forward she can be though it only fuels his fire. Laura spreads her legs to each side of Logan's waist pressing his ready dick up against her clitoris & anticipating gape. She straddles him like a cowbot a horse and she rides on him as such. It's her wet heat that calls him wanting to swallow him whole. Laura sits up holding onto his length with both hands positioning him to that special place he wants to go. At the same time he finally sheds his pants & boxers.

His cock wanted her so badly and she began to take it. He looked down at his dick between her sweet child body. He started to wonder if she could even take all of him, half of him. He might joke that it was as big as she was but while he thought this, she hadn't. There was no hesitation in her movement. She guided the tip of his cock to her hole. Despite the size of it, his sensitiveness disappeared into her. Then he began to think this was her heat, her home for him, his Eden. He heard grunts & moans as inch by inch he vanished amidst the warmth of her sticky insides. The pleasure caused him to lean back in the seat. Laura let out a loud moan as he split her through the middle, breaking her apart with every inch of his massive beast. She stopped when she gets halfway down it. He figured she could take as much as she could. But again she would surprise him. The girl takes a deep breath and with a single push forses the rest of his dick into her pussy. Logan lets out a sound more pathetic than any she had made. It was in, all the way in. The bottom curves of her small but ample cheecks cradled his the tip of his sack and the brink of her cervix is the last bit of flesh in the way for his penis as it's about to break through to her womb.

With little effort, more than he could muster with a single arm he starts to lift & pull her down on his dick. She helps him. Wrapping her arms around his broad neck and tossing her weight around on him. His sweaty lap claps to her ass as he jerks his weight up in to hers. They grunt together as he fucks her hard not taking a second to think of how hard he's pounding her tight hole, how far he's stretching out her insides. He only wants to fuck her harder so he does. Things begin to heat up even further. Laura balls up her hands causing her claws to come out. She tears apart the seat as she's pounded from below. The find their way to Logan's bare back, slashing through skin with ease. He yells out in pain but she's back to bucking him in a similar fashion. He knows what's happening, she's about to cum. When Laura starts moaning & gasping and he sees the look on her face it's the end for her. Laura lets out a moaning cry as she has another orgasm. The sensation of her pussy strangling his cock might have brought him to his limit as well but the pain from her claws keeps him focused.

Laura falls back, her hair haning down onto the dashboard. Logan takes a powerful grip of her arms. He holds her in place there while holding himself up by pushing his feet against the truck floor & shoulders against the destroyed seat. With this new found space between him & the seat he starts pounding into her like never before. He grinds his teeth as his dick reaches to her deepest places. When his eyes are open instead of hard pressed shut he can see a slight bulge in her perfectly toned stomach. His dick tipping off where he'll release his seed. Something else he sees is Laura actually smiling. She's enjoying him inside of her as much as he is. She leans forwards to kiss him. She's letting out lustful moans and whimpering as she edges closer to a third climax. Logan is close now too. He grabs the back of her neck with his right hand and his left arm goes around her waist. He keeps the rest of his body stiff as his dick is. Now he starts fucking her, maybe harder than he thinks he should. But he can't stop himself even if he wanted to, she's just too good.

Laura starts moaning. Logan starts yelling. It's one of his primal screams. He's heard it countless times before tearing through hordes of soliers, criminals, robots designed to kill all mutants, but also at his most animal in the bed. So many over time, quite a few of them friends, most of them random girls, but now he's with Laura. He's as deep in her as he can, deeper than he could imagine. Her body spasms on his member violently as her orgasm is the fierces she's had. And she would start to let out her own animalistic yell as she came once again. The both of their claw come out as a result, purely instinctual, unintentional. Logan shoots off his load into Laura's womb. He slaps her ass and clenches onto them like a vice. He lets out an exhausted moan as his dick started to become less inside her, seemingly melting but he didn't leave her. To his amazement even with his still large shaft buried deep in side of her, not so much as a single drop of his semen leaked out of her. Her body seemed to have taken all of it. Even when she lifts herself up & his dick finally slide out, none left her.

For the last time Logan drops back to the seat. Laura dropped forward onto his pounding chest. She kisses him. While he starts to kiss back he notices she starts to fade away from him. He can still feel her on his lips but she no longer kissing him. He opens his eyes. And there laying on his chest is Laura, all out of breath & fight, sleeping peacefully on him. When he tries to move her she nestles even closer to him. He doen't anymore, choosing to let her sleep it off. He too begins to drift off into sleep. He grabs her jacket from off of the passenger seat. Then drapes it over her naked body. He looks down as the movement causes her to wrap her arms around him. Logan sits there letting the raging heat of her body cool to a perfect warmth that is the trigger that knocks him out. His head falls to the side before rolling over on top of hers & he falls asleep.


	2. Logan Minus - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long road home, Logan & Laura have finally arrived at Eden. It's not the comic books, he never thought it would be, but it is here, and that he couldn't have imagined. Laura was right. If only Charles could have seen it. He might have given Logan a "I told you she was right" look, or maybe nod. He might have simply shed a tear knowing that after it all, they had made it & what that could have meant for Laura and Logan. But it was just the two of them. But it was all at a cost & Logan, heavily damaged along the way with his healing factor at it's lowest he can feel his journey coming to an end. But even though he's gotten Laura to Eden & his job is done, there's still a faint needle in the back of his mind, maybe his subconscious, his morality long surpressed calling out to him. Whatever it is, it's speaking of Laura. He can't leave her just yet. Some words of wisdom come to the tip of his tongue but when he wakes up, she's asleep, the sleep of innocence. So he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Part 2. Even though I only intended for a simple one-shot, I'm glad it turned into a two-shot of sorts. I really love these two characters and it feels nice writing them in a story. But I don't want this note to run long. I will miss writing this story, and as much as I love the movie & the ending, damn it still tears me up. But I may return to it or another in the future if the inspiration is there. Enjoy.

The last thing Logan could remember was being lifted off the ground. It was like he was flying; albeit being jerked around in the sky. For a second he thought while staring up at the blaring sun he was going to heaven, but then he thought back on his life & wondered if he'd have that luxary when it was time. He remembers children surrounding him, Laura included. Like guardian angels, a family united by pain, somewhere he could have fat right in, if his life were different, maybe in another life. After a brief slumber he awoke to the children tending to him. Laura wasn't there, she was sleeping, & that's why he remembered that brief moment of consciousness. By now he's grown attatched to the concept of her being there, even if he didn't want her there (which he no longer wanted, even if he never said it, he was never the one to say things like this), he felt like something was missing. But when he'd open his eyes again, she would be.

It's night, the sky is filled with thousands of stars but and a full moon to top it off. The scene is totally picture perfect, a living screensaver plastered up above. It's the first thing Logan sees when he wakes up. His body is no longer bandaged up as it was the last time he woke up. There's pain but at least it's bearable. There isn't a single sound coming from the glassless window he's looking out of. Theare like the night is silent. Making it even more perfect. But that's when he does hear something coming from beside him. Logan turns his head. In the dark lit only by a bright illuminating lanturn is Laura. Her back is to him but he can still see what she's doing. Her pants are around her ankles and she's on her back masturbating. Her eyes are closed. She's unaware that he's awoken and is watching her. She's letting out soft moans while touching herself.

"...Hey?"

Laura snaps out of her little trance. Her eyes open and dart to Logan.

"What the hell are you doing?

She doesn't react immediately. Instead she lifts herself up, pushing off fo the floor with an elbow. Logan looks around the room. They're the only two there and he can hear any other kids around.

"Huh, say something. I know you can."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you stop me?"

"You mean "why'd you stop me"? You're masturbating. What if somebody... where in the hell is everyone?"

"Trabajos."

"What?"

"Jobs. Collecting water from the well, scouting for Reavers, securing Eden. There is no one."

"That doesn't you can just start..."

Laura turns to him. Her pants still around her ankles as she sits indian style he can see her smalll cunt secreting her juices.

"Would you mind?"

Laura doesn't answer him.

"With all of that training. Did you ever learn self-control? ...Now I'm starting to sound like... fuck."

"What is it?"

"...Just pull your damn pants up."

The agitation causes Logan to start coughing. But Laura does the opposite of what he says. She completely takes them off, tossing them & her panties aside. Then she crawls over to his bedside.

"Breath."

He tries to say something and it only worsens the cough to a horse weezing. That's when Laura grabs a small bowl of liquid.

"Drink."

Logan turns his head after getting a whiff of it.

"Urgh! The hell is that, piss...!"

Laura isn't letting him off. She slaps him upside his head.

"Drink."

"I'm not (Logan starts coughing) drinking that..."

This makes Laura blow her top. She starts blaring out in spanish, he can't under stand a single word. Well that's not true. He's farried enough party girls & assholes of the dialect to know when he's being called an "asshole" & "stupid", and the second slap to the side of his head is enough for him to change his tune.

"Alright, alright..."

Laura holds the bowl in front of him and helps him hold his head up as he sips it down.

"Medicine. It will help you."

Once he's downed it he rest his head.

"De nada."

Logan turns his head away from her while she places the bowl back on the small stand. She looks at him then flicks his forehead.

"De nada."

"Thank you, gracias. You know you're taking this "oh look I can talk now" bit too far."

"You talk too much."

Logan stares at her and she stares back.

"You should be resting."

"What do you care?"

"I care."

"About what? Me? Look, you're here. You made it. You're with all your little friends now."

"...Charles cares."

This triggers some aggression from him.

"Don't talk about him alright. Not one damn word!"

Logan continues to stare at her with his finger directly in her face but she's not afraid, not a single flinch.

"I care. Charles wanted..."

In a fit of anger he swings his hand. It makes contact slapping her across the face. Her head cocks to the side slightly but she doesn't say anything. When she looks back at him she can see the anger in his face, the pain of her words. She understands the gravity of what she says.

"Charles..."

Logan tries to turn away from her. But she won't let him. She grabs his hand preventing him from turning on his side. The look he gives her is more menacing than the last. Nostrils flaring, teeth bared, all the signs of the animal lashing out. Laura turns her vice grip on his wrist to a tender hold. Her other hand calmly goes to his balled up fist, rolling it over his fingers to open it before resting her tiny palm against his ragged palm. She gives hima somber look, it's a soothing look that he doesn't know is comforting but is also calming him. Her other hand slides down the back of his arm, gliding to his wounded chest where it rests.

"Charles wanted you to live, not die. To not worry about death. Charles cares about Logan. I care about Logan."

Laura rests her face on the back of his hand. The look on her face speaks volumes, even for her. She doesn't say anything else as she holds onto his hand & gently lays down with her head on his chest. Logan stares into her big brown eyes and sheds a tear. She lifts her hand and wipes it away. This time he's the one to grab her hand clasping it to his cheek. Her smooth skin feels soft against the gruff of his shaggy beard, it feels nice.

Laura sits up and moves closer as she kisses him on his forehead. They lock eyes for a while. He lifts his hand to her face. She's so beautiful. The light from the lanturn casting her in a way that he can't explain. She leans in again. This kiss falls on his brow, closer to the center of his face. Again on the bridge of his nose. The tip. His left check, then right. As her hair brushes across his face he takes a whiff. She smells perfect too. She smells earthy, like a forest after a spring rain, the grass & foliage mixed with her own natural pheromones secreting from her that very moment. Sweat and musk. The next kiss falls next to his lips.

"...Lauar, Laura no... We can't."

"Why?"

This time even closer, she right on top of his lips this second.

"Last time... I can't. We shouldn't."

"Pero te gusta ser feliz. Así que déjame hacerte feliz. You deserve happiness."

Laura kisses him on the lips. He tries to fight it but he has to kiss her back.

"You took care of me. Let me take care of you."

"Why, why me?"

"Because you are hurt."

As they make out Laura lifts her other leg over to the other side of the makeshift bed sitting down on his waist. Logan lifts himself up into a sitting position. Laura stays on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking him closer to herself as she pushes her tongue into his mouth. The saliva drips through his beard the longer it goes on. Logan holds onto her as they kiss. Laura grabs his hand though and moves them to her butt. So he squeezes the both of her cheeks making her whimper through their tongues. Then Laura slowly begins grinding her hips over Logan. The outside of his pants are soaks shortly after.

That's when the kissing stops. Laura goes lower, pulling at Logan's pants. He helps her by unbottoning them but she immediately takes control again. She unzips his pants and pulls them off. Then she takes her jacket and shirt off. Now he can really see her body unlike before. The light casting a heavenly glow over her olive skin. Her hair is crimson fire. She sits on her knees in front of him, bare, eager. And he is too. His dick is hard from the kissing but mostly because of her. Looking at her now he wanted only her. She allowed him to touch her. He rubbed his hand over her, down her neck to her collarbone, then over her flat chest & the definition in her stomach. The head of her slick pussy was completley bare, not a single strand of hair to be seen, so inviting. But as he goes to touch her further she pushes him back. He's confused at first but them she turns around. The bac of her is equally tantalizing to his eyes. As her hand dangles down her back Laura flicks the volume of her hair over her shoulder, pulling it out of the way, allowing him to see everything. Her flawless skin, slender body, the supple curves in her child body. He stares at her tight ass that look almost impossible to spread above her legs. She really is beautiful in so many, in all ways. The perfect image of her under the glow of the lanturn in contrast behind the hulking image of his throbbing dick so intent on penetrating her body. Laura crawls back putting his dick in her face & her ass in his. She wraps the both of her hands on the bottom & middle of his cock. Her mouth follows wrapping around the head and upper tip of him. He lets out a deep groan. Having her back on his dick is the best. Her hands jerking him off while she licks and sucks makes the perfect contrast. The experience is made all the better the further down on his dick she goes, forcing more of his tremendous length into her mouth. The tip of his dick hits the back of mouth. But Laura keeps going. With no where else to go his hard cock forces its way down her throat. He can feel her throat widening to compensate for the huge amount of him it's being made to endure. So wet and so warm. He never noticed she stopped using her hands. His cock belonged soley to her mouth. He opened his eyes and saw her standing above him. Her legs spread wide open exposing her pussy & asshole but her hands where on the ground on each side of him, pushing up off the surface as his entire dick disappeared behind her chin. Just a couple minutes, maybe 3 or 4 was enough. Logan let out a few grunts just before releasing a load of cum down her throat. His hands grabbed her head forcing her to swallow it all. It was a reaction he couldn't have predicted he would do. Nor the fact that his dick would remain hard afterwards.

Laura managed to swallow it all and as she pulled her lips away from the lowest parts of his dick she let out a gagging sound. Nearly a full foot, that's what she pulled out of her throat. Logan's length a feat in itself stood ready for round 2 covered in her spit but barely any semen, Laura had indeed swallowed his load. Drool drained from her gaping mouth as she tried to catch her breath through the faint couching. She didn't turn around. She simple pushes herself further back on him buring his face between her butt cheeks. His nose was pressed up against her anus and her wet cunt leaked over his trembling lips. She stayed there until he got the hint. He started licking her. He can see that she's expecting more so he stick a finger inside. As wet as she is his finger slips right up to the end with little effort. Logan decides to follow it up with a second. He pushes his index & middle ringer in as deep as he can. That's when he hears Laura let out a cute little moan. Seconds later she starts jerking his dick off with her hands. With all of the saliva on Laura's hands & the heat they give off he can hardly tell the difference from them & her mouth. Until she occasionally introduces her tongue into the equasion. That sweet-soft tongue of hers. Her hands take care of him but her tongue wrapping around the sensitive tip of his cock & along the sides is a treat just for him from her. Logan works his tongue into it as well. Easily finding her tiny clitoris and teasing at it. She started moaning more and more, rocking her hips to push on his fingers more, she goes faster, they go deeper. With the moaning comes her whimpering as she falls to his stomach. Her breath repeatedly falling over his cock, the pre-cum already peeking out of it. Laura continues to slide a hand up and down it with the very rare lick but she's running ragged. Shortly after completely stopping she shudders. It kind of sounded like she was crying. She came and hard too. There was almost a minute of silence in the night before she recovered.

But she did. And when she got to her hands & knees she crawled forward. His second head brushed against her chest, it was as hard as he was, Leaving a trail of his pre-cum linned over her skin. But then it got to her stomach and despite as athletic she was, it was still soft, gentle across the sensitivity he had at the time. She moved enough so his dick would stop in the gap under of her pussy between her legs. His dick fits perfectly between her legs, the tip pushing up between her cheecks but being unable to easily push between them. That's when Laura starts sliding her dripping cunt along his cock for a bit. Perhaps teasing him or mentally preparing herself to take it all in. He watches her stand up & turn around over him. She gets back down on her knees. He's so big he's already pushing up inside of her pussy bbetween her tiny lips without even moving.

"Do you want me Logan?"

"...Yes."

"Then say you want me."

"Laura I want you. I want to fuck you so much. I shouldn't, but I do."

Laura reaches down placing her hands on his face.

"I can help you. You don't have to be alone. Stay with me."

She grabs one of his hands and rests it against her face. He stares at her giving him a taste of thise big beautiful eyes of hers and he can't help but want to give himself to her, even now with nothing in the world left to give he wants to give it all to her. She has to wipe away another batch of tears from his eyes and a couple from herself but eventually he sits up to her level. He holds her close and kisses her forehead.

"Don't cry. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere... Okay. I'll stay if you want me to stay."

"Stay. Stay with me."

While he's wiping the tears from her eyes she looks at him for a split second before kissing him again. Logan goes back to laying on his back. Laura begins to sit lower allowing his cock split and spread her wide open. She clenches her teeth and fists as more of him reaches her deepest parts. She's taken back almost forgetting how much of him there was. But it comes to an end, all of his cock is in and she can feel him at her cervix again. A feeling of uphoria fills her like before. She can hardly move on it for very long before she cums. Her body goes rigid and her head drops back. Her breathing is heavy and her body continues to have short spasms for a little. This time she paced herself, taking her time controlling how much of his dick and how fast it took her. This time she went almost 7 minutes before that familiar feeling started to swirl around in her head. Laura's hands were on Logan's chest at the time and she accidently clawed into his skin. He grunted but her nails had barely broken the skin. But he knew what could happen if she carried on like this and he was right. The longer she thrusted her hips the more intense she would become. The relaxed rhythm she had taken had become violent, fast, and as a result she came that much closer to cumming but began loosing herself in the feeling. When she clenched her fists and pressed her arms to her chest he heard the most distinctive sound in his life, SNIKT! A glitter of metallic reflects the lanturn light in his eye. That second Laura has another orgasms. She's a second away from swinging her arms but Loga is there to catch her wrists before she can.

"Laura, Laura!"

The orgasm washes over her like a tidal wave. He moans and her body convulses. He holds on tight as she instinctively tries to move her arms.

"Hey, hold on. It'll pass, it'll pass."

But Laura can't hold on and he hears it again. SNIKT! The additional claws from her feet come out, stabbing into the floor. She can't hold on and ends up biting into his shoulder with a muffled grunt. He holds his tobuge yelling through his teeth until it passes by. Moments later her blade disappear back under her skin.

"Are you okay?"

Laura looks at him confused and spent.

"It's okay. It's not easy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But you have to be careful. This can happen & people can get hurt."

"...Have you?"

He turns his head for a moment and she has her answer but he looks back.

"I've hurt some. But you have to get it under control. Believe me. It can be a lot worse than you think. And you don't want that."

She looks away saying something to herself in Spanish. He can tell she's being hard on herself. It was the same way he felt countless times before. But there were a few who would tell him they were alright, he'd apoligize, distance himself a little and it'd start the cycle over again. And he didn't want that for her. He palms her face getting her to look at him again.

"Come on. You're a tough ass hell kid. Don't go crying over me alright. We can work at it."

"...Sí?"

"Sí."

She nods her head and repositions herself. His dick has started to go limp and slide out of her. So Laura goes down on him again. It's not long before his dick is wide awake in her mouth. But she keeps going deepthroating him one more time. This time she doesn't keep it there for as long and when she pulls back to suck him off normally he jerks back. The first half his his cum shoots off into her mouth and oozes down her throat but the other half fires off all over her face. By the time he's done most of her face is covered in a thick white layer of his seed. He's exhausted and she can't help but laugh at him. She grabs a small cloth to clean herself up with. Again he stays relatively hard after shooting off his second load. They take full advantage moving straight into another vaginal round.

Logan gets up on his knees but leans back and Laura climbs onto his waist. As she sits down his dick hardly has to spread her open again sliding back into the tunnel he left her. She starts moaning again she he thrusts it to her end.

"Oh fuck. Come on Laura, look at me."

Laura keeps her eyes closed as he bangs her harder.

"Laura."

Finally she opens her eyes and thaere's that look again. The saddened look as his member ravages her inside and out, the thought and feeling of another orgasm beginning to surface, all the while Logan keeps ramming it harder and faster.

"Come on. Control it."

Laura grinds her teeth. Her hands ball up into fists & in one two claws start to poke out from between her knuckles.

"Laura listen to me. Fight it. Put them away."

"...No puedo Reduzca la velocidad, disminuya la velocidad. Too much..."

"No. I'll keep going until you get ahold of it."

To his word Logan grabs her amrs and pulls on her increasing the force his hips drive his dick into her. She lets out a whine as his pace borders on a full blown fuck. One one hand her claws have full come out and the second second set are starting to.

"Laura!"

Logan takes one of his hands and grabs the back of her head. He lets her go with the other and gives her a small smack across the face.

"Come on tough girl. Fight. Fight!"

Laura tries her best. While he's pounding her a new one she's actually able to force one set of claws back where they bleoong but the others won't move. Logan only fucks her harder, moving faster. He's at the fastes he can go. Pounding her almost three times a second. She yells out.

"Come on!"

His other hand goes to her head. Now he's only holding her up this way while slamming her hard.

"Joder, joder, joder, joder! Logan se detiene... se detiene, no... no se detiene. Me estoy acabando Por favor, haz que me corra!" Logan!"

Logan yells out too. Trying to get her to retract her claws ends in them both getting off at the same time. He gets weaker with every thrust. His hot jizz filling her up to the point that it leaks out around his dick & she squirts sending her clear cum over his stomach. Though Logan is far more drained than she is. He takes a stumble nearly falling on her. But they're both able to keep themselves from falling over. Laura lays down on her back and Logan lays down on his side beside her.

"Ah, fucking shit."

His hand goes to his waits. A wound has opened back up and blood stains one of his bandages.

"...You're still hurt."

"...No ...I'm fine."

Laura pushes him onto his back. Right after she pulls herself on top of him.

"Again."

"Hang on a minute. Let me catch my breath."

Laura gives him a similar slap to his face. In one hand she still has her claws out.

"Again."

"...Fine."

Laura turns around and strokes Logan's shaft until it's point back up at her. However this time she takes over. She stands up then squats over it. It still looks as if there's no way he'd be able to fit it all into her slender frame but he knew better than that. She could take all of him if she wanted and she did and would. A moan of pleasure as she squatted further down and swallowd him into her sore pussy. But she doesn't stop. She lifts and lowers herself at a decent pace. Her abdomen rising and falling from the massive cock being plunged into her. Laura is able to fight the urge to let go but she can't. As another orgasm nears her pace hastens. Though she is able to dig deep against her instinctive urges. The outed claws slowly retreat between her knuckles even as she's at the brink of climaxing. When it happens both set of claws come out half way. The orgasm is severe but through it she forces the claws away. It passes by and Laura collapses onto Logan shivering.

"That was good. You did good."

He gets up to his feet, his cock hanging above her like a downed tree over a cliff edge.

"Qué?"

"One more time. Lets see if you can keep it like that."

She stands up in front of him. His cock pointing at what might as well be eye-level with her. She hardly has to lean down to get it in her mouth. As she's sucking on the tip of it though he stops her.

"No, not that."

Laura is a little confused but the look she gives him still with his dick in her mouth is too cute. He takes it out.

"If you handle this you can handle anything. Even if some asshole like me pisses you off."

"What is it?"

He pushes her down as if for her to continue sucking him off but he pushes her head past his dick. She doesn't know what to make of it. But when he wraps his arms around her waist and scoops her up off the floor she can't but be a bit startled. He holds her upside downwith her ass in his face and her legs dangling over his shoulders. Laura swings her head around not being comfortable in this position.

"Hey calm down. I don't like this as much as you."

Laura cocks her head back and swings one good time. She propels herself high up enough and when she comes t his face she wraps her arms around his head to keep from falling.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tengo que estar al revés?"

"English, please."

Laura rolls her eyes.

"What are we doing?"

"Anal."

"Anal? The butt?"

"...Yes, "the butt". Come on and let go of me."

He tries to move her to get back into position but she refuses to let go.

"Look will you just go with it?"

She says something in spanish but stops half way when she sees the dumbfounded look on his face and continues in english.

"Why in the butt? Why anal?"

"Because it's different."

He tries to shake her down but he can't.

"Different? ¿Qué diferente?" (Laura sees the look on his face and goes back to english) ...How different? Do you do anal?"

He takes a deep breath knowing he won't get anywhere without answering any of her questions.

It's something I tried once with someone named Marie... It's a lot different than the normal way, look it doesn't matter. Will you trust me?" Well?

Laura nods her and kisses him. She won't let him go until he kisses her back, but she does let him go and goes back to hanging upside down.

"This isn't like before alright. So try not to cut me alright."

"Ya veremos."

"What?"

"I said okay."

Logan pulls her up closer and buries his face between her butt checks. His tongue squirms against the lips of her pussy still twitching and releasing her fluids. The massive hole he left in her is slowly closing and pushing out the remaining semen that leaks over her stomach. His tongue finds her anus. It's tighter than her pussy was, either tonight of the time they fucked in the truck. But with some time and persistence he's able to get is tongue a little ways in and lube her up. The whole time laura is twitching and flinching at the brand new sensations running through her body as her ass is penetrated by Logan's tongue. The feelings is weird and wonderful at the same time. She thinks she could have another orgasm without touching herself but can feel the metal in her arms feeling a type of way as well.

"Alright, now hang on."

"To what?"

Logan holds her up with one arm as he uses the other to put a finger at the brim of her asshole. The oral lube still there helps ready his finger as he points it down to where it'll go then gradually pushes it up her anus. Laura lets out a distinctive moaning scream as his finger slide right up her ass. The strange feeling causes her to tense up and all six claw break her skin and she nearly stabs them both.

"Whoa!"

Because of this he immediately stops and takes caution not to move her.

"You okay?"

"Sí."

"I told you it was different. Can you pull them back in?"

"Si diferente."

Laura shakes her head and when she does she can feel his finger moving inside of her. Her ass clenches on his hand but he holds his finger in deep and she can't squeeze it out.

"I'm gonna keep going."

She takes a minute before nodding her head. Logan moves his finger in deep to a near identical reaction but she holds her arms close to her chest in an "X" and dows the same with her legs at the ankles around his neck. Slowly Logan starts moving his finger in and out to get her use to the feeling. It takes a while but she does come around to it. When she does he puts her down. By this point she's retracted her claws.

"Take a deep breath and try to relax. If you tense up it'll be almost impossible alright."

Laura nods her head again. He turns her around and bends her forward. He takes his member in one hand and guides it onto her with his other hand on her hip. The tip of his dick meets with her ass. He holds on and spreads her cheeks apart exposing her butthole. With a little effort it slowly slide in, but it's far from his finger and she clenches up.

"...Hang on Laura."

He puts his hands on her hips and thrusts his cock in. This proves too much for Laura and again her claws come out along with a scream. Neither of them move for a while. When he thinks she's adjusted to his size in her new hole he slowly pulls it out. Laura shudders losing a god prtion of strength in her legs. Logan holds her up as he pushes it deeper again. Her legs crunch up snd dhe dangles off the ground under her strength. Every few couple of seconds he pushes in and pulls out. Laura starts moaning louder and longer than even compared to masturbating and vaginal. But Logan isn't doing any better. The tightness of Laura's ass is different from her pussy, it's squeezing, wringing his cock out like never before. Before he can even get a good rhythm he blasts a load into her ass. His arms falter for a second and Laura is left hanging in the air on his cock for short amount before it limps out and she slips off.

The next time they go to their hands and knees. Logan strokes himself but his dick isn't listening. But Laura is insistant on him continuing so he pushes his semi through her cum soaked ass and fights through it. A couple of thrusts in and it starts to stiff up. Laura reaches back through her legs and her hand grabs ahold of her balls. This added tingle gets him excited and jamming his newly hard shaft in her. Laura moans as he's taking her from behind. Her hands are flat on the floor but her claws are already out and she can't bring herself to change that. But taking it up the ass is so good she at least tries. Falling onto her ace and chest she balls up her fists. Through her grinding her teeth, grunting and growling, slamming her hands on the floor she gets her feet claws to receed for the final time. Logan hunches over her gaining leverage holding himself right above her his dick reaches in up to his sack and stomach. She fights back the urge to bring her claws out long enough for Logan to blow his second anal load. At the same time Laura has an orgasm of her own from the pounding she's recieved and accidentally releaves herself, peeing on the floor. She falls on her side. His semen spurts out in globs covering the floor, this time her anus is a fountain as it's all squeezed out and he can tell by how much there is. He places a towel on her piss and the semen.

Laura lays on her back when Logan climbs over her. She's in a haze. Her limbs are numb and she can hardly move. He can't blame her but he does see that she was able to deal with her claws. She looks up at him with a smile.

"Not bad. If you keep it up you'll be able to keep them in even during an orgasm. It takes time."

Laura reaches up to him. He follows her lead holding himself closer to her. She spreads her legs and pulls him close. His dick rests on her stomach as she holds him closer. Then she kisses him. A tender kiss that blossoms into them kissing back and forth. Laura breaks for a bit but only to grab at Logans cock. She's making sure it's hard enough before sliding it into her pussy.

"What are you doing?"

"Again. One more."

"I don't know. Maybe we should call it."

"Please. One more."

Logan brushes his hand over her face and silently agrees. He lifts her up by her hips against his and lays over her. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His cock pushes its way back up Laura's pussy like it never left, filling her to the brim all over again. They both let out a similar moan to one another. He thrusts him cock into her and she takes it. Their lips are locked in a fiery dance but it's controlled compared to everything they've done. It all is. He's holding onto her with far more tend and care than he has and yet his ferocity seems more than before as well. The same can be said with Laura. She's much more in control, never once acting out in violentce but the animocity she pulls on Logan with is intense. They've stricken the perfect balance between the two sides of them. The duo are in such sync that neither of them hardly notice when they cum together. Their sweat drenched bodies shiver as he fills her with the second to last wad of semen and she squirts out abit as well but they're too much into each other to care. There's a brief moement that barely lasts a minute in which the drain of their climax slows the pace but it's replaced with kissing and holding. Similarly without really noticing it the rhythm is back. He drives her to that special place she's grown accustomed to and she does the same to him.

"Yes... Yes... Laura... shit..."

Laura scratches Logan's back as she's about to come. He continues drilling her on the hard cushioned floor holding her as tight to his body as he can. It causes Laura to moan out loud. A howl of a moan. In a fraction of time they were two animals rutting in the wild under the moonlight. But their human sides bring them back. Logan kisses her with a warmth that tops off this last time.

"Oh Dios mío. Hazlo, follame más fuerte, más duro. ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Mierda! ...Te amo, Logan"

Logan pushes himself deeper to the point where he finally gives out. He's the first to finish. He cums inside her. His seed overflows within her cunt. The sensation of him filling her allows her to finish soon after. She clenches up on him and her pussy does the same to his cock. They hold on tight and his seed is sucked out of his penis losing strength and gurth. The pair kiss for a bit longer before and it all comes to an end as Logan begins fading on his side. Laura is close to falling asleep but hangs on to the waking world. She kisses him on his forehead and caresses his head as she did in the station wagon. And like then he looks so peacful as he's drifting off.

"...Laura?"

"Yes?"

"...Charles told ...Charles."

"What?"

"...I don't ...I don't want to die just yet."

His hand goes up to the side of her face. Beads of sweat drip down her face, it kind of looks like she's crying. He gives her a barely conscious smile. Laura lingers over him for a little an whispers in his ear.

"I love you, daddy."

But by now Logan is almost completely out.

"...I, I love you too, Laura..."

His eyes shut and she watches his chest goes up and down. The rough breathing showing itself as a result of the sexual romp the two have undergone. Laura grabs a cloth that she dips in a bucket of water. She wipes his forehead, neck, and chest then dips it again. After she wrings it out she places it on his forehead. She kisses him again lingering on his lips while her hand lingers on his chest. The pounding in his chest slowing to a semi-regular pace under her hot hand. It's so absolute to her, she's unable to put into words, in actions, or anything that can come to mind. All she can do that feels right is lay her head on his chest next to her hand for a while. In her ear she can hear his heart beating and how hers beats perfectly along his. But she does eventually get up. Laura walks over to her clothes and picks them up under her arm. Standing in the room in her nakedness under the dim light she looks back at Logan once more. Before she can get dress she goes over and grabs his clothes off the floor too. She steps over to the lanturn and is about to blow it out when she hear a metal clink on the floor under her. She looks down an sees Logan adamantium bullet. She recognizes the shine to the silver tipped bullet, she's seen it enough. It takes half a second for her to determine where it came from and less to know what it's meant for and that fills her with a shroud of dread. She looks at Logan with the bullet in her hand. Then off over a hundred feet away from outside she can hear some faint chattering & footsteps. The other kids are coming back. So she dims the light and starts to toss her clothes on. When she's fully dressed she slips the bullet into her pocket and grabs his clothes. After getting him dressed she kneels down next to him and kisses his cheek.

"No te mueras. Vive con nosotros, quédate conmigo. Live, Logan."

Laura walks away and sits down in a chair. She can't take her eyes off of him.


End file.
